Days of Ice and Iron Sinew
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: This is a drabble folder for any Frozen drabble I may write. Be advised it will probably be exclusively Elsanna. They may encompass any genre and certainly will encompass any rating. I will tag the porn. Most these are from people sending in prompts on my tumblr. I have so far written every one I've been asked for. If you have a suggestion feel free to pop me a note.
1. Your Mother and I've Been Thinking El&An

Prompt:

Do u do elsanna? modern au single scene Parents catch the sisters being a little too close and decide to separate them.

Elsa went into Father's study and sat on the leather couch. I went to sit beside her but Father stopped me and directed me onto the round ottoman.

Mother sat behind Father's desk and he sat on the front edge of the desk itself.

"Now Elsa, Anna, I'm sure you know why I called this family meeting." Father began.

I was angry, that's why I said what I did. "Don't call it a family meeting. You aren't looking for a meeting of minds. Call it what it is Father, please. A lecture. And 'do we know why you insisted we attend another lecture?' Yes. Because you don't think sisters should kiss with tongues."

"I've spoken to both of you at least a dozen times." Father began.

But I cut him off. "A dozen times? A dozen times? Certainly you've said it a dozen times. But it's just another one of the things you've said. Said far too many times, because it was never more than bollocks. You've spouted foolishness about Elsa's power; trying to get us both to fear it. Making her wear gloves all day and night and never touch anything with her bare skin. You tell me shes a danger to me. Preying on my tendency, as the younger sister, to see my sister as super human. Told her the same, but skewed to prey on her drive to protect me. But none of it had the smallest bit of truth to it.  
But we've been doing more than kissing with tongues, Father. We have been practicing Elsa controlling her powers. And as it turns out, it's not so hard at all, and it's certainly not dangerous or impossible or whatever window dressing you're trying to pawn off as the truth." I said, angry and resolute.

"Anna, please," Elsa hissed, "He's our father. show some respect."

"I am. Very little is still some. Any measurable amount is 'some', Elsa." I said.

"Anna!" She snapped, doing her cross eyes.

Cross eyes, not crossed eyes. Crossed eyes would have been clever and fun and would have shown my dearest sister has a sense of humor. Which I suspect she doesn't. Lucky for her I was infatuated with her. So I overlooked that she was bossy, and overly serious, and altogether too impressed with Father.

"I'd ask her to demonstrate, but you've clearly upset her and I don't want any mistakes due to you to be blamed on her control." I said.

"I'm not upset, Anna, I could control it. I'll be fine." Elsa said.

Not that Father was paying any attention anyway. I'm not sure he'd really paid even the slightest attention to anything I'd said. He certainly didn't react to it in any way whatsoever. "Your mother and I have discussed it, and we have decided that it would be best if Anna starts the new semester at Saint Hans'."

And the babbling monkey honestly had the nerve to blink at us expectantly. As if his pronouncement had the power to make us fall into line.

"Boarding school!?" I roared. "In the Southern Isles?"

Elsa for once just looked on. Allowing me to run unfettered. I don't know whether she would be willing to jump in herself. But I guess we both better just hope not.

"Yes, I kiss my sister with tongues. Yes, I'm going to keep doing it. Five minutes ago I was going to show you how Elsa can control her powers perfectly now. Just with the peace she feels when I hold her hand and stroke her back. But this isn't about Elsa, or me. This is about you.  
All she needed was a little love and support to learn to control it. But you kept us separated for most of my childhood. And you had her so terrified of hurting me it took six months of alternating nagging and patience to get her to spend any significant time with me at all."

I stood up in my anger and took a step toward him. "You know what finally convinced her, Father? I found the papers from Doctor Stone. The specialist you took her to when she accidentally brain froze me when we were super little. The papers where he told you she has to be treated with love and taught to use her powers in peace. That if she bottled it up, afraid of her own powers, it would grow stronger and stronger until it broke out and possibly broke her along with it."

I leaned right into his face, where I could smell his Bay Rum aftershave and just that little bit of flop sweat he always got when he tried to be the strong decisive patriarch he had no business being. "So your choice was to ram that fear as hard and as deep into her heart as you could. Alienate her from every other kid in town and do everything, short of outright forbidding it, to discourage us from spending any time together. So she sat alone and cried, and I searched every corner of this penthouse, read every book in the library, trying to find a way to get my sister back. I've found it, and no one is going to take her away again."

Elsa stood up then and crossed the room in quick purposeful strides. With two quick jerks she pulled those hated gloves off, throwing them in his lap, and said, "No one will ever take Anna from me. I would not suggest you try." Then she took my hand, skin to skin, and led me from the room.


	2. Its Just Lunch Elsanna

Prompt : Okay here's the idea, modern AU Elsanna. Elsa and Anna are setup on a blind date with one another by friends who didn't know they were estranged sisters. Have Fun!

Normally I don't go on blind dates. I especially don't go with girls named Elsa, I've had enough of that to last two lifetimes and a movie of the week. But Ashley and Megan kept telling me that I needed to meet this girl Megan's sister worked with. 'Shes so beautiful', 'she's so smart', 'she has such a beautiful voice'.

I told them I wasn't interested in romance, I told them I don't date white girls, I told them I had given up being gay for Lent. But they just said that my pussy was so hungry they could hear it whimpering like a puppy if the room was quiet enough, they told me two of my last four girlfriends were white, they told me that they were at my Imbolc party last month so the Lent story rang false. And if that wasn't proof enough they kindly referred me back to the fact they could hear hungry whimpering coming from my pants.

I tried to tell them that I was het now and she was hungry for dick but I couldn't even get the word out. Which was strange because I met Ashley when I was dating her brother Kris.

Finally Kris even talked to me. We still were pretty good friends. We played hockey together in a league down at the community center.

One night we went out for a beer after and he said he'd met this Elsa girl and he really thought I should give her a chance. He'd gotten a good impression and she really seemed to be my type. I said I didn't have a type. I said I dated all different kind of people.

He responded that just because i gave anyone who seemed nice the courtesy of one date to see if there was chemistry did not mean I didn't have a type. Then he bet me a beer that I would love her.

So I called Ashley and told her she could set it up.

It was only coincidence that I never actually talked to this girl. Things just kept coming up, and the date was set for only two days away so things happen.

That wasn't even the weird coincidence. That falls under the heading of 'one of those things'. The weird coincidence was I happened to be on the phone to Megan while I was waiting. Telling her that if this woman stood me up i was never letting her set me up again.

She told me it was just lunch. She told me this girl wouldn't do that. Elsa apparently had exemplary manners. Which led to her saying. "She was probably taught protocol by some European governess. You'll never believe it, she doesn't like to advertise it. But, Elsa is the crown princess of a tiny European country called Arendelle. Megan said she'd never heard of it, but it apparently was an island with slightly larger surface area than Lichtenstein. But I didn't hear it because as if on cue, when she said 'crown princess' my sister walked in.

"I would have thought you being a princess would have come up." I said to Elsa by way of greeting.

She sat down. "They told me your name was Hannah." She said.

"Yeah, I left all that behind when I moved to America. They also don't know where I'm from or why I left." I said.

"I dont even know that." Elsa said.

"Maybe you should ask father." I said.

"Anna, please… let's not talk about father." Elsa continued.

"You said you didn't know why I left. That answer couldn't be more about the King if you had asked, 'who is your father?' He kept us apart. He told you that what you could do, your cryokinesis would harm me. Why would it harm me, but not him or mother or the servants?"

"He was doing the best he could. Everything he did was because he loved us." Elsa said.

"And when he found us kissing he sent me away to boarding school. Sent me away with instructions not to bother writing or calling because you were sheltered and innocent. So,for your own good, he would make sure you had no further contact with me. When I graduated I came here and the day I got my first job I started returning his checks unopened. But I am still in that same apartment. So father at least knew where I was. Plus you are two and a half years older than me. You had your own servants that were sworn to you not to the king. You could have found me easily." I said.

"Not easily. It's not easy to turn your back on everything you've ever known." Elsa replied quietly, tearing up.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know anything about that." I snarked. I didn't want to make my sister cry, but seriously. She was going to talk to me about how hard she had it.

"That is why I left. Why I came here, why i only call Father on his birthday and only call mother less than once a month. I do love you and I did come here to find you. Its just once I got here I didn't know what to do." She was weeping in earnest now. Quietly, but conspicuously.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I do love you, Elsa. And I have missed you every day. How about we just start spending some time together, without telling father. And we'll see what happens."

She took my hand in hers, kissed it, held it to her chest, and nodded.


	3. First Date Disney

**Prompt.** _Fluffy. Any setting. Elsa wants to take Anna for their first date. But what is a proper first date with your sister?_

Well fiddle dee dee, as Cindy's Aunt Fairy says. If this was Arendelle the queen's will is still above question, but here in Disney the rules are different. The peasants don't believe I'm Queen Elsa, they think I'm an actress, a modern day mummer cavorting for their amusement. Aping scenes from my life in silly shows.

Which means no one believes Anna is my actual sister. Which would be great for planning our first date. Except, not only do they have a prejudice about same sex couples we never had, they also have Rules about where we can be seen eating. Because of both of those, our date falls under the Rules.

Rule 3, no character must ever be seen doing something that would shock the rubes.

Rule 5 characters may walk anywhere in the Park unfettered. But they may not enter any establishments including attractions, shopping plazas or restaurants except those adjacent to that character's attraction.

Rubes and yokels is what the peasants are called in The Rules. Characters are how the residents are addressed. And for some reason the Land is called a Park. I am not familiar with the idiom.

Some of the other girls call them entrants, rather than rubes, yokels or peasants. I think that sounds nice. And accurate. Entrants enter and depart our land each day. But there are peasants who are residents. Look at Smee or even Sleepy. I'm royal, Jessica's famous, Pinocchio is enchanted. But Smee, or Sleepy? One is a pirate captain's valet, the other a short miner. The only things that make them special is they are residents. But still, peasants.

And what about roustabouts and crew? They are here and free and know many of our secrets. But, they are born entrants, not immortal, not held to Rules or at least not all the rules, and to a degree not even held to all the physics of the Land. Obviously the biggest is they can leave.

But even within our borders. I can walk the boulevards of the Land freely. And I have free reign in my demesnes, a small section of Fantasyland where I can go anywhere, do anything and my powers work completely unfettered. Anywhere else they only work when no one is looking and any number of other conditions. However I physically could not enter an attraction not my own. Pirates of the Caribbean, The Haunted Mansion. Physically I could not enter them. It's not even like an invisible wall. More like wading through soup that becomes honey, then treacle, then mortar until I reach the doorway. By then I absolutely can't move a single inch further in that direction. I cannot pass the doorway. Except It's a Small World, for some reason we can all move freely there as well. As if we were each in our own demesnes. Except those among us who have magic cannot use it there. Not even in those miniscule ways it still works on the streets and boulevards of the Land. Regardless my point was the crew and roustabouts who work here are not restricted and can go into any ride or attraction.

But I'm not taking Anna to its a small world or just out walking the streets for our first date. 12 minutes is long for a ride, but really terribly short for a date. And its not like one of us is Tommorowland and the other Fantasyland, or even one from Wild Ride and the other from Daring Journey. We are from the same Land, the same Attraction, the same Canon. We not only can go everywhere together, we could go to the palace. There was a door for me in Sleeping Beauty's Castle, as there was for each of the princess, that opened into our ow home and palace. Servants and all, just as we knew it, except the exits now only led here. Most egress was to that selfsame door in Cinderella's Castle. With the front door, at least for now opening across the Land, in the small pocket of my demesnes; a reconstruction of our frozen town square in the middle of the California adventures. I don't remember a time before. But apparently until they chose to split the area of my power not every resident could walk freely between the two sections of the land. But now each of us could walk those streets and boulevards as well but only I had two disparate areas where my magic was at full potential.

But that's just a curiosity with a side of passing interest, it wouldn't make my first date with Anna any easier. Or, better, and I wanted it to be perfect.

Anna and I had admitted our feelings for each other shortly after every door in the palace started opening onto this small strange land. The servants still staff their posts within but they no longer leave and if you speak to them they seem distracted to the point of foolishness. The most the servants do only their job and no more. The guards do absolutely nothing. When I realized Hans of the Southern Isles and the Duke of Wessel were once again ensconced in the guest quarters and ordered them seized the guards jumped to obey, but they hadn't gotten two rooms away when they forgot their orders and wandered off.

Neither of them venture any deeper into the castle than their quarters so in reality unless I was to have a reason to seek them out I would never see them in my home. Occasionally catching glimpses of them on the street are of no import, as long as I assure Anna never sees them. She is perfectly happy to ignore the rules and beat Hans senseless. And with her great strength and his small size she once tossed the Duke from the portcullis of sleeping beauty's castle fifty yards into the fish pond. And the last time that happened we were suddenly unable to leave the palace for two days. If it had been me my powers would suddenly disappear for a week, but Anna's strength cannot be separated from her. So they confined her, and me as well because I guess either I'm supposed to control her, or they are using her love for me and dislike of seeing me confined to control her.

We put the time to good use, growing closer. But that just made it all the more important to me that she have the perfect first date she deserves. We had certainly gone beyond first date status within the palace. But I think my sweet girl deserved that sweet story. She is so beautiful and perfect and full of life. And I not only have our whole lives of shunning her to make up for. But even now. She could have anyone she wanted. That Kristoff peasant boy was clearly smitten. The dwarfs and pirates followed her around like baby geese when I'm not there to shoo them off. Even Olaf the snowman is coal over carrot in love with her. And what do I have to offer? I might be 'striking' or 'a handsome woman'. But compared to her ruddy vitality I am as cold and bloodless as ice. And there's that. My powers might be impressive, but I think any potential partner would be willing to admit they are more trouble than they were worth. I'm not only Queen of a monarchy that consists of my palace and a space of land of slightly smaller dimensions than my village square in my memory. And every one of my good friends is also either ruler or heir of an equally miniscule principality.

Not much to recommend me. If I was to be honest I think the fact that I am her older sister is one of the biggest reasons Anna loves me. And not in a titillating 'because its so wrong' way. Because Anna has never given me the slightest hint that she can even intellectually wrap her head around why others would think it was wrong. She certainly didn't.

And that blind spot was yet another reason I needed our first date to be perfect. To be worthy of the trust she put in me when there was absolutely no reason why she should. I blindly followed my fathers orders and even after his death I kept her at arms length until the sheer insanity of our new situation. Waking up one day in a castle staffed with automatons and every door opening in the exact same place. Expected to reenact scenes from my life several times a day, with the only positive was seeing my Anna punch Hans hard enough to arc him up in the air and over the low wall.

I knew Anna was so in love anything would be perfect in her eyes. Doing nothing and keeping our special sisterhood behind closed doors was even acceptable. She had directly said so more than once. But I wanted more for her.

It was so funny I had asked everyone I had scratched my head and raged at fate for two weeks when finally Snow told me the simplest thing in the world.

Even though Cindy, my best friend after Anna, was one of the First. Those who had been in the Land since its first day and personally knew the wizard who had created it. I wasn't as friendly with them as I was with some of the others.

I considered Snow a friend, but I had maybe had four one on one conversations with her ever. So I hadn't gotten around to asking her personally, I knew she knew what I was wondering, we were a fairly small community after all.

Then one day as I stood at the fish pond feeding the fish dried peas, they love them, Snow came to stand next to me.

"You're getting in your own way." She said.

"Am I?" I replied, not yet understanding what she was talking about.

"You know that the rubes would shun you for being romantically linked to your sister. You know a smaller but still significant group would take issue just with you both being girls." Snow continued.

"Yes, I've heard. That's why I am nervous." I agreed.

"But you stopped looking right there. Yes people would grab the torches and pitchforks and run you out of town if they knew about your lesbiancestuous proclivities. But this isn't some European brothel. This is the most childlike place on earth. You can cuddle and share an ice cream at Kristoff's Icy Load, or whatever that new frozen dessert place is called. You can walk down every street in this bitch holding hands, and get no more reaction than 'Aww look at how close those sisters are". You can kiss Anna full on the lips in the middle of your little meet and greet in front of the Royal Theater, and as long as its quick and tongue-free. Everyone will clap and be pleased as pigeons that you aren't freezing her out anymore. You want to have a sweet, old fashioned first date with your sister. Just do it. The rubes are dumb as cattle. No one will blink. It'll be adorable. And then you can rush off to the palace to lick the same pussy whose diapers you used to change."

I was a little offended by her crassness. But as soon as she saw she'd offended me she offered an obviously sincere apology. "Sometimes being a tittering joy monkey all the time really gets on my tits. Do this same thing for fifty years and see if you don't want to smoke a joint while masturbating with the hilt of Excalibur on the sword in the stone statue. But I love these foolish mortals, as I know you do. Its just sometimes I have to say something dirty just to remind myself I'm a person."

I excused myself from Snow causer she was clearly in a mood. But now I knew what I was going to do. Ice skating, to remind her of the day I taught her, the first time I thought there might be more than sisterly affection there. Then sharing an ice cream, and a nice walk across the land holding hands. See if we can prove Snow's theory right. And if we can, then everything after that is going to be easy as I could ever ask for.


End file.
